


Underground

by HelenHo



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-30
Updated: 2017-06-30
Packaged: 2018-11-21 12:28:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 240
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11357517
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HelenHo/pseuds/HelenHo
Summary: 美国队长和钢铁侠也是会坐纽约地铁的。这得益于Steve Rogers的勤俭持家的好习惯。





	Underground

Underground

（上）  
美国队长和钢铁侠也是会坐纽约地铁的。拥堵的地上交通让他们有时候不得不选择这种出行方式。如果你想问为什么Tony Stark不用他的盔甲飞行——不得不说，这都得益于Steve Rogers勤俭持家的好习惯。  
Tony和Steve不约而同地穿着帽衫，戴着墨镜——为了低调行事。不同的是，Tony套上了宽松的工装裤子，而Steve穿着略紧身的牛仔裤，把他结实修长的双腿显现得恰到好处。  
“这就是你的好主意？”Tony被金发碧眼的爱人拉扯着挤进人头攒动的车厢。周围人混杂的气息充斥其中，本就足够熙攘吵闹，他在耳边的抱怨更让Steve感到心烦意乱。即便如此，Steve还是一手握住Tony的手臂，一手抓住车厢顶部的吊环，用身体给他围出宽松的空间。他的脸上也没有显出一丝不耐烦，而是露出标准的美国式微笑。  
士兵突然想到了什么，自然地圈住Tony，让他转了个身面对漆黑的车窗玻璃。Tony任由爱人动作，屈指敲了敲玻璃。Steve用下颌轻轻抵住怀中人的肩膀，脸上装作若无其事的样子，胯部却开始悄悄磨蹭他挺翘的臀部。  
“外面风景不错。”士兵试图用一句和刚才自己的行为毫不相干的话来转移爱人的注意力。  
“你从哪儿看出来的风景？”Tony抬手摸衬衫扣子，思考着要不要给捐点钱让冷气供给量加大一倍。他刚把衬衫的第一颗扣子解开，就感觉到有个坚硬的东西抵在自己的屁股上，顿时身体一僵，那东西是什么自己心知肚明。  
“Cap？”Tony试探着叫爱人的名字，以为刚刚只是身体内部一系列化学反应导致的正常勃起。  
士兵含糊着应他，随着缓慢移动的人流，调整到一个更加有利的位置。在拥挤的人群的掩护下，揉捏爱人的臀肉。不断的摩擦使下体又胀大了几分，他有力的手掌悄悄摸索着伸进Tony宽松的运动裤中，指尖点水般划过臀缝，激起爱人一阵战栗。Tony总算意识到了他想要干什么，便回头瞪了他一眼，而他只是耸耸肩，待前面的人回过头，继续得寸进尺。  
“Steve，在这种地方这可不是个好主意！”Tony压低声音对他发出警告。纽约地铁上花花公子Stark和金发情人在众目睽睽下交配？虽然他从来不缺这种绯闻，但是他还是抓住士兵的手掌，制止他继续在自己身上挑火的行为，并且抬起头搜寻人群中可以离开的缝隙。  
Steve察觉到他想逃的意图，用结实的手臂圈紧他的腰身，在人耳边吐出温热的气息：“这里没什么不好的，Tony，我得多尝试新事物。”金发甜心贴近恋人的耳朵，细细舔舐，一只手摸索到前面隔着裤子挑逗他的下体，另一只手用完全不能被人看清楚的动作拉下自己牛仔裤的裤链，释放出早就半勃的阴茎，继续在Tony臀缝处磨蹭。Steve听到了恋人在前后共同的刺激下压抑着的、沉重的喘息，毫不意外地发现他的面颊早已染上红色。  
“你肯定疯了！”天才感觉自己的耳朵被Steve的呼吸惹得发烫，自己哪怕隔着裤子也能感觉得到他手指的每一个细节。他腰侧敏感的软肉被抚摸，传来的快感逼出了一声呻吟。好在这时列车正经过狭窄的隧道，巨大的行车噪音完全掩盖了这细微的声音。  
“我没疯，Tony，现在才是最佳时机。”Steve随着列车的颠簸挺动胯部，爱人羞耻的表情使他不禁加快了动作。没有插入，Steve脑海中想象的是每晚他掐着Tony的腰反复挺进深处。就在他“渐入佳境”的时候，人流突然开始向车厢外流动，掩护也顿时消失。Steve只好尴尬地挽住爱人的胳膊，低着头跟着人群下了地铁。抬头一看站牌，他们恰好到了目的地。

 

 

 

 

（下）  
有了上一次的教训，这次乘坐地铁时，Stark总裁大人特地选择了乘客稀少的时间段。  
车上有大量空座，放眼望去几乎看不到人。二人一上车就并肩坐在了靠门的长椅上。本来金发甜心是搂着爱人的肩膀的，然而Tony把他的手臂拿开，故意和他隔开了一个人的距离，这样才总算放心了下来。  
然而这种相安无事的状态仅仅持续了几分钟。很快Tony就感觉到Steve在往自己这里蹭，于是伸手推他的脸。Steve见惯了这一招，抬手握住了他的手腕，含住食指，舌尖灵活地在指尖（指节？）滑动。Tony条件反射般抽回手，起身想要坐到对面的椅子上。但他刚起身就被爱人从后面搂住，猛地坐在了Steve的大腿上。  
一只手掌紧紧捂住了Tony的嘴巴。Tony双手用力掰开那只手，但它又重新盖了上去——即使Tony跺脚狠踩它的主人也无济于事。另一只大手理所应当般伸进黑发男子的裤子里。令伟大的钢铁侠吃惊的是，那只手的手指上带着冰凉而滑腻的东西。这个老古董什么时候这么开放了，还特意带了润滑剂？Tony这么想着，却逃脱不掉他的控制，注意力不得不全部集中在那根不断弯曲扩张自己后穴的粗糙的手指。第一根手指的全部指节都已进入后穴中，第二根、第三根接连并入，浅浅抽动。而且那些该死的手指还四处按压寻找敏感点。  
“Tony，这样舒服吗？”情场老手被问得面红耳赤，报复性地咬了一口Steve。  
扩张得差不多以后，金发男子早已勃起，被裤子束缚着的下体有些发疼。他半褪下爱人的裤子，松开捂住嘴的手，绕到胸口掐住乳首，扶着勃起的阴茎缓缓挺入松软湿润的穴口。Tony小声地叫出来，随后吸着气承受爱人的挺入。  
Steve耐心地等待他适应，抑制住想要把他压在座位上狠狠抽插一番的冲动，而是吻着爱人的后颈让他放松下来。觉得差不多后，士兵一边揉捻着Tony硬起来的乳首，一边动了动下体。没有感觉到任何阻碍，他渐渐加快了速度，肉体撞击的频率也愈渐加快。多亏列车行驶中产生巨大噪音，欢爱的声音都被完美地掩盖住了。  
“Steve，慢，慢点！”  
“这么快就有感觉了？我们可是在地铁里，Tony。”Steve故意在爱人耳边言语着。得到的反应是Tony后穴收缩得更紧，被火热肠壁包裹绞紧的快感占据了大脑大部分。  
“你真的是……”Tony的话还没说完便被呻吟取代。  
每一下抽插Tony都能感觉士兵被强化过的器官强势地碾过令自己能爽到尖叫出来的腺体。他不由自主地发出呻吟，生理泪水润湿了眼眶。Tony顾不上说他那些俏皮话，二人沉重地、急促地交替喘息。  
Steve把手指放在爱人口中捣弄，牵出了不少唾液，滴在Tony的衣襟上。Tony为了不叫得太大声，死死咬住了嘴里的手指。“Ouch！”Steve疼得叫了出来，不得已再次捂住了Tony的嘴巴，才接着挺动身体。  
“唔······唔！”Tony只能发出可怜的一两声哼吟，超级士兵的阴茎插入得又快又恰到好处。  
终于在不知道多少次的抽插后，Steve没来得及拔出来就射了进去，坐在自己大腿上的——不妨说是阴茎上的——爱人也跟着达到了高潮。  
报站的广播响了起来。快到站了。Steve用士兵的麻利动作给两个人提上裤子，整理好衣衫，半抱半扯拽着爱人下了车。他想着回到家里要给他清洗。而Tony，很明显，走路的姿势特别不自然。  
“Tony······”话还没说完就被打断了。  
“下次不许……不行！没有下次了！我再也不坐地铁了，Rogers！”

End

 

 

 

 

下面插播一则新闻：  
【知名企业董事长无法自持竟是因为他？金发碧眼的诱惑究竟有多可怕？突然失去屏障的情侣何去何从？请看纽约地铁.avi。】  
【未成年人禁止观看有家长陪同也不行】【未成年人禁止观看有家长陪同也不行】【未成年人禁止观看有家长陪同也不行】  
以及广告：  
【肾虚，有时是在过度惊吓之后，感觉身体被掏空。】  
【纽约地铁广告位招租，纽约地铁办卡两张九折，无痛人流医院电话xxxxxx前一百打电话免挂号费】


End file.
